Cuento de Navidad Snarry
by yatta
Summary: Esta es mi version de cuento de navidad, claro que estilo Snarry, dedicado a las chicas de las mazmorras del snarry sobre todo a Ara y Alisevv que organizaron el intercambio! gran trabajo!  cambie edades de Harry y Sev  ojala les guste!


**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD SNARRY**

Capitulo único

_Made in yatta´s Brain_

**O-o**

Ron Wealsey, empleado de la fabrica de pociones Snape, estaba mirando por la ventana. Suspiro sin mucho entusiasmo. A pesar de que era el día de Noche Buena, no se le veía muy contento. La razón, su actual jefe, Severus Snape

–Te has decidido Ron? –Pregunto uno de sus colegas.

–Por que tengo que ser yo Neville? –Pregunto el pelirrojo molesto.

Longbottom volteo a ver a sus otros dos colegas, Dean y Seamus, esperando que lo apoyaran.

–Por que tu eres quien mejor se lleva con él –Contesto Dean.

El pelirrojo puso cara de puchero –Eso fue antes de que pasara aquel accidente en…

–No lo digas! –Gritaron sus tres compañeros

–Recuerda que esta prohibido hablar de tu ya sabes que –Susurro Seamus.

Ron se cubrió el rostro con las manos –Es imposible, no creo que Snape nos deje salir temprano hoy y no creo que nos de el día libre mañana

–Vamos, no puede ser tan amargado. Es Navidad! –Neville tomo valor para decir aquellas palabras, valentía que no le duro mucho al escuchar los pasos de su jefe. Severus Snape entro al laboratorio. Al verlos elevo una ceja –Por que están haraganeando en horas de trabajo?

Seamus, Neville y Dean miraron suplicantes al pelirrojo para después ponerse a trabajar, Ron suspiro cansinamente –Señor Snape, mis compañeros y yo nos preguntábamos si seria posible pasar la navidad con nuestras familias

–Por supuesto señor Weasley, siempre y cuando estén aquí temprano por la mañana

–Pero señor…

Snape miro de mala gana al pelirrojo –Si alguno de ustedes holgazanes se atreve a faltar el día de mañana no se molesten en volver jamás –Ron iba a refutar aquello, pero Severus se adelanto –Y si siguen con el asunto me veré obligado a hacerlos trabajar horas extra el día de hoy por el valioso tiempo que me están quitando en este momento –Todos pusieron cara de terror pensando en que bien cumpliría sus amenazas –No les pago para platicar, a trabajar! –Fueron las ultimas palabras de Snape.

**O-o**

Severus estaba en su pequeña mansión. Abrió las cortinas de su cama y paso su mano en el suave colchón. Podía sentir la soledad palpable en ese lugar, como extrañaba a su amante! Su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus abrazos, su calor… Apretó la sabana con su mano y bufo. De inmediato se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir, necesitaba descansar para continuar con las labores del día de mañana.

El moreno se acurruco en la mullida almohada durmiéndose casi al instante. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero despertó un tanto asustado. La enorme ventana frente a su cama se abrió de improviso dejando pasar un fuerte y helado viento. Tirito por el frió he iba a levantarse a cerrarla cuando alguien apareció en ella, un sujeto con capucha. Snape trato de tomar su varita para defenderse, acaso esos malditos habían regresado a terminar el trabajo?

–Tranquilo Severus –Una cansina y conocida voz se escucho del encapuchado. Pero no podía ser el, estaba muerto no?

El sujeto revelo su identidad. Albus Dumbledore, había entrado por su ventana! Ese maldito vejete incluso después de muerto venía a molestarlo

–Albus? –Pregunto aun indeciso

El anciano sonrió –Oh no, solo he tomado esta forma para que estuvieras mas cómodo –Explico para sonreír de nuevo.

Cómodo? Era eso una broma? –Entonces quien eres? –Trato de verse lo mas sereno posible.

–Soy un espíritu –Severus elevo una ceja sin comprender–Para ser mas exactos soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, yo soy tu primer visitante, después vendrán dos amigos míos mas…

Severus rodo los ojos –Salga de mi propiedad y déjeme dormir –El moreno tenia toda la intensión de ignorar la figura frente a él y regresar a dormir. El espíritu voló velozmente y tomo a Severus de un brazo –Antes de dormir debes acompañarme –Snape intentaba soltarse, pero el espíritu era muy fuerte, cuando menos lo pensó estaba volando por encima de la ciudad. "Que remedio!" pensó, "entre mas rápido le dejara hacer lo que necesitaba mas rápido lo dejaría en paz".

Llegaron a una casa enorme, se escuchaba música alegre y podía verse como la luz se colaba al exterior desde una ventana. Snape sintió la nieve helada en sus pies descalzos maldiciendo al espíritu por no haberle permitido al menos ponerse unos zapatos. Un momento! pensó, ese lugar... lo conocía. Se asomo por la ventana, la gente bailaba y reía. Entonces vio a sus padres. Se pego mas al vidrio de la ventana, no podía creerlo, tenía que estar en ese lugar, podría volver a ver a su amor.

El espíritu a su lado sonrió complacido –No preferirías entrar Severus? –El moreno lo miro incrédulo –No te preocupes –Le contesto Albus –Nadie puede vernos –Dumbledore puso su mano en el hombro del pocionista y lo empujo traspasando la ventana, Severus sin esperar instrucciones se fue en búsqueda de si mismo. Si mal no recordaba debía encontrarse en la mesa de los bocadillos y bebidas, contuvo el aliento al encontrar a quien buscaba.

Un niño de unos siete años se paraba de puntitas tratando de agarrar una bebida, apenas alcanzaba con la punta de los dedos la copa, trato de estirar un poco mas el brazo –Los niños deben de tomar jugo –Dijo alguien mientras alejaba la copa –El pequeño lo miro molesto –Pero el jugo que hay sabe horrible! –Reclamo.

Severus podía verse a si mismo a los quince años sonrió al verse como miraba embobado al pequeño de siete años. Recordaba como había sido cautivado por esos hermosos ojos verdes desde el principio. Si en esa navidad había conocido al amor de su vida, Harry Potter

–Toma –Dijo el Severus del pasado, mientras le extendía una humeante taza de chocolate –Harry elevo una ceja –Pero es la ultima que queda –Se negaba a tomarla el ojiverde –Severus sonrió –La compartiremos, de acuerdo? –El pequeño Harry sonrió muy animado asintiendo, tomo con cuidado la bebida rozando las manos del futuro pocionista.

Ese chocolate caliente fue lo primero que compartieron en su vida, Severus no podía dejar querer mirar al pequeño Harry indefinidamente. Deseaba quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. Sintió un jalón, Albus lo había llevado a la pista de baile –Con esta música tan alegre solo le dan ganas a uno de bailar –Dijo muy animado el anciano, el pocionista quería liberarse –Déjame, no quiero bailar, quiero ver a Harry! –Reclamo molesto, Los ojos del anciano brillaron –Esta bien –Dijo simplemente, hizo girar varias veces el cuerpo del moreno lanzándolo al centro de la pista, se detuvo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Enfoco la mirada, enfrente se encontraba su yo de hacía cinco años atrás bailando con Harry en la fiesta de navidad, habían decidido invitar a todos los empleados y familiares. Sintió que su corazón latía desbocado. Ese día fue uno de los mas especiales en su vida.

El Severus del pasado hizo girar rápido al ojiverde provocándole una deliciosa sonrisa. El pocionista no era de aquellos que gustaban del baile, pero también era cierto que no podía decirle no al ojiverde, sobre todo si tenia la oportunidad de abrazarlo –Harry puedo adelantarte tu regalo de navidad? –Susurro el ojinegro

–Pero Sev! Aun falta una hora, no puedes esperar un poco? –El pocionista negó con la cabeza, tomo de la muñeca al ojiverde y se acerco a los músicos, pidiendo que dejaran de tocar, espero un poco hasta tener la atención de todos los presentes –Quisiera que todos aquí fueran testigos, se que aun no es navidad, pero quiero ser el primero en entregar a Harry su obsequio –Todos miraban curiosos, Harry no sabía que hacer. Severus no era tan impulsivo, se disculparía con los presentes y se iría a cualquier lugar donde no lo miraran, si, eso haría!

Volteo con el pocionista un tanto confundido, este se había arrodillado y lo tomaba de la mano –Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto, pero me pareció mas adecuado esperar a este día, ya que fue un día como hoy cuando entraste en mi vida –El pocionista saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la destapo y se la mostro al ojiverde –Quieres darme el honor de ser tu esposo? –Trato de no parecer muy nervioso, Harry se había quedado mudo, abría la boca pero no le salían las palabras, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y tembló emocionado. Quería dar saltos y correr y gritar a todo el mundo que pronto seria el esposo de Severus, pero la emoción era mas fuerte que el, asintió mientras intentaba no llorar. Severus saco el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en el dedo de Harry, lo abrazo feliz mientras los presentes aplaudían, pronto sus padres iban a su encuentro para felicitarlos por su compromiso.

Severus sintió la mano de Albus en su hombro –Recuerdas que feliz solían ser las navidades?

El moreno de inmediato se quito una lagrima que estaba deslizándose por su mejilla derecha –Sin Harry ya no significan nada para mi –Dijo fríamente, Albus lo miro con tristeza –Bien es hora de retirarnos, Snape se iba a negar cuando sintió que era empujado. Sin duda se daría contra el piso. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y cayo en algo acolchonado. Miro en todas direcciones, estaba en su dormitorio, en su cama. Miro hacia la ventana, esta estaba cerrada, había soñado todo?

–No fue un sueño Snivellus –Dijo alguien a su lado, provocando que Snape saltara asustado –Maldito chucho como entraste a mi casa! Que no estas muerto?

La figura de Sirius Black se puso de pie negando –No te avisaron de mi visita? Soy el espíritu de la navidad del presente, he tomado esta forma para que sea mas co…

Severus gruño –Hasta con un trol estaría mas cómodo que contigo. No te parece mas adecuada la forma de perro, así de una vez te puedes ir a recoger el periódico y nunca mas volver! –Severus le dio la espalda mientras se tapaba con las cobijas.

El espíritu lo despojo de las cobijas de un solo tirón –Eso si que no Snape! Me acompañaras primero –Le advirtió.

–Y si no quiero? –Le reto el pocionista.

–Ya sabes que para mi tu opinión no cuenta –Tomo a Snape del tobillo y comenzó a volar

–Bájame Black! –Severus intentaba liberarse. Entonces sintió el golpe del duro piso, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo. Miro a su alrededor, donde demonios estaba? Dos chiquillos pelirrojos salieron corriendo –Mamá, mamá! Papá llego! –Gritaban emocionados, Hermione Granger apareció sonriendo –Vamos a recibirlo –Dijo feliz.

Mas pequeños aparecieron, la castaña miro a su esposo, su semblante no era muy bueno –No se lo pediste cierto? –Pregunto muy seria la mujer –Ron negó con la cabeza –No quiso darnos el día de Navidad, menos un préstamo! –Pero explícale, es para el tratamiento de nuestro hijo –Ron miro al suelo desanimado –Parece obsesionado con el dinero, se ha convertido en un viejo tacaño.

Severus se molesto con ese comentario, si eso pensaba de él, debía de tenerlo por seguro que no vería una sola moneda extra en su paga.

–Si tan solo Riddle no hubiese… Si tan solo Harry estuviese con nosotros, se que Snape no seria tan infeliz. Se que en el fondo es un buen hombre Herm, y que en este momento tiene razón, el dinero es importante. Miranos, nosotros lo necesitamos para nuestro hijo.

Se escuchaba el golpeteo de la madera –Papi! –Un pequeño en muletas miraba a su padre –Te sientes mal? Si quieres puedo darte mi parte de la comida para que tengas energía para sonreír –Ron sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza –No, lo que hace falta es un poco de música! – Saco l varita y lanzo un rayo luminoso, se apresuro a cargar a su hijo mientras la música sonaba, se movía al ritmo, los pequeños sonreían mientras danzaban alrededor de su madre.

Sirius tomo del cuello de la pijama de Severus –Vez, esto es lo que ha provocado tu egoísmo. No te creas que eres el único que sufre, crees que Harry estaría contento con tus acciones? –Severus frunció el ceño –Todo lo que he hecho a sido por Harry! –Le grito en la cara.

–Crees que dejaría que esto pasara aunque fuese por él? Eres patético Snivellus, me das lastima! –Black lo empujo, Severus cerro los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero de nuevo fue a caer en su cama.

Suspiro cansinamente, aun faltaba un espíritu, ya no quería ver a nadie. Se masajeo el puente de la nariz y se puso de pie. Que molesto personaje se aparecería para su "comodidad"? Sintió movimiento a su derecha, volteo, esa silueta la conocía. Desesperadamente busco su varita, tenia que iluminar la habitación, entonces la figura dejo que le reconociera –Hola Severus, listo para la ultima visita? –El pocionista corrió y lo tomo de los hombros –No! por que? –El espíritu sonrió –Supe que los anteriores espíritus te jugaron una mala broma, así que decidí que esta apariencia te gustaría mas o me equivoco? –Pero los anteriores espíritus se presentaron con la imagen de alguien muerto, yo no quiero que mueras! –Se aferro abrazando al joven espíritu –Severus, yo no soy Harry Potter, solo tengo su apariencia, ahora es la hora de que me acompañes –Snape miro directo a los verdes ojos del espíritu, no, ese no era su amado esposo, lo libero, el menor lo tomo de la mano –Esto será rápido –El ojinegro sintió un jalón, como si hubiese usado un trasladador, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba nevado –Mira al frente Severus,

El pocionista hizo caso y miro. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, se sujeto de lo primero que encontró para no caer tan fuerte. Lentamente se arrodillo y toco con su mano una lapida, delineo el nombre que estaba escrito… Harry Potter. No! No podía ser Harry! Una chica castaña se acerco al lugar y dejo un ramo de flores a un lado.

–Hermione! –Escucho a un pelirrojo que llegaba, sin duda era Ron Weasley, solo que mas maduro, la castaña parecía asustada.

–Que crees que haces? –Le dijo molesta –No te dije que era una tontería gastar dinero en flores? No tiene sentido esta muerto! –Se agacho a recoger las flores, las miro con ojos critico –Creo que aun puedo usarla en algunas pociones para venderlas después.

–Ron, antes no eras de esta manera –Le dijo su esposa con lagrimas en los ojos –Te lo dije Mione, Snape tenia razón, el dinero es lo principal. Cuando murió y me dejo la empresa tuve que poner mano dura contra esos holgazanes. El que no trabaja que no coma! –Fueron sus ultimas palabras, se marcho molesto

Snape había visto la escena y simplemente no lo podía creer, volteo con Harry –Entonces si estoy muerto, por que mi tumba no esta aquí, al lado de mi amado esposo?

La castaña sollozo –Lo siento Harry, se que te hubiese gustado descansar junto a el hombre que amaste tanto, pero Ron dijo que era demasiado costoso trasladar el cuerpo de Snape, prometo que hare lo que pueda para que estén juntos…

Harry tomo el rostro de Severus –Te das cuenta de todo lo que has ocasionado? Es este el futuro que quieres? –Dijo preocupado el espíritu.

–No, yo lo único que quería era… Harry, todo lo que hago es por Harry! –Dijo rabiando, acaso sus esfuerzos terminarían en una gran nada?

–Severus deja esa escusa de lado, recapacita, aun puedes enmendar este error tan grande –

El pocionista miro a Harry –No quiero este futuro no lo quiero!

Harry sonrió –Entonces –El ojiverde le tendió la mano –Vamos a cambiarlo…

Una luz brillante lo inundo todo, cuando Snape abrió los ojos estaba en su habitación. Se levanto de inmediato, abrió la ventana, y vio que ya era de día, pero que día era? Vio a un pequeño caminar por la calle –Oye tu niño! –Grito el mayor, el pequeño se tenso y tembló ligeramente por el miedo –S-si señor –Snape entrecerró los ojos y dijo de mala gana –Que día es hoy?

El niño lo miro confuso –P-pues, es Navidad señor –El pequeño cerro los ojos, como si esperara un castigo, Snape sonrió, aun era Navidad, aun podía hacer algo. Tomo varias bolsitas de su mesa y las lleno de monedas, volvió a asomarse por la ventana –Oye niño –El niño se encogió de nuevo, por que no había corrido, se reprendió a si mismo –Cacha, esto –Snape le arrojo una de las bolsitas –Tu pago por la información, Feliz navidad pequeño! –Snape se metió para cambiarse rápidamente, mientras que el niño no lo podía creer, grito un gracias apresurado, aquello sus padres no se lo iban a creer.

Snape se apresuro a llegar a la casa de los Wealseys toco a la puerta. Ron fue el que abrió, su rostro se puso pálido –Weasley, por que no se ha ido al trabajo aun? –El pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca, no sabia que contestar, Hermione Granger se asomo –Señor Snape, por favor disculpe a mi esposo el ya estaba por ir a trabajar.

-No, Weasley no lo quiero trabajando, tenga –Le dio una bolsa de las que traía, Ron asustado la abrió –No entiendo señor, me despide acaso? –Dijo temblando.

–No sea tonto Weasley, hoy es Navidad! Daré vacaciones a todos los empleados, preséntese en una semana para trabajar y me entere que uno de sus hijos necesita tratamiento. Tome ese dinero ya veremos después como me lo regresa –Dijo no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

–Señor Snape –un pequeño apoyado en muletas le jalaba de la camisa –Feliz Navidad, señor –Dijo esto para terminar abrazándolo.

–Desea quedarse a desayunar? –Pregunto cordial Hermione

Snape se aguanto las ganas de llorar y negó con la cabeza –No, gracias, debo informarle a los otros empleados para que regresen a sus casas.

**O-o**

Severus caminaba por su mansión, hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, pero ya era hora. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, recordando lo que había ocurrido hacia dos navidades. Tom Riddle, uno de sus socios había querido robarle a su esposo, pero Harry se defendió. Sonrió de solo pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba, ese desgraciado había maldecido a Harry, a su Harry, y por ello gano la peor de las muertes. Ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para apagar su tristeza. Odiaba la navidad, la fecha en la que había perdido a su esposo, Si bien no del todo, Harry estaba dormido en una de las habitación de su mansión, del otro lado de la puerta, atendido día y noche por dos elfos domésticos. Acorde a la maldición, si Severus llegara a acercarse el ojiverde moriría, no podía verle. Dedicado a buscar una solución, se había dejado llevar por la amargura y la avaricia. Podría perdonarlo Harry en su otra vida?

Tomo aire y abrió la puerta, Harry era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, se sentó a su lado –Creo que estoy listo para dejarte ir... escucha, no estaremos separados por mucho mas. Terminare con los pendientes, y entonces te seguiré, me asegurare de que descansemos juntos. Por favor, espérame Harry, espera por mí, amado mío... –Snape se inclino para darle el que sería su ultimo beso, sintió los brazos de Harry rodearle. Lo estaba imaginando? Se separo lentamente mirando fijamente unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y sonrió ante la visión.

–Tardaste mucho en despertarme –Ronroneo el menor.

Severus no entendía lo que estaba pasando –Aun no has comprendido lo especial de la magia de la navidad?

Severus se abrazo a su esposo, feliz de recuperarlo al fin. Que mejor fecha para que los milagros se hagan realidad?

–Feliz navidad Sev –Susurro el ojiverde a su esposo.

Severus atrajo el cuerpo de Harry besándolo y acariciándolo –Feliz navidad Harry –Dijo entre besos –Vamos hay que dar la buena nueva! –Se emociono el pocionista.

Harry lo detuvo –Sev, amor, creo que ellos pueden esperar, pero yo necesito de mi esposo ahora mismo!

–Oh! –Fue todo lo que Snape pudo decir al notar lo excitado que estaba su esposo.

FIN

Si Barbie y Mickey Mouse tienen su versión de un cuento de navidad por que el snarry no? jajaaj XD! Este fic se lo dedico Arale y a Alisevv quien se encargaron de coordinar todo el evento navideño de las mazmorras, excelente trabajo chicas! Sigamos por el camino del Snarry y Feliz navidad… aunque un poquitín atrasada jeje…oh! Y feliz año nuevo!

Gracias a Claudia que me hizo el enorme favor de revisar este fic! Eres un sol!


End file.
